I am the Beast
by The DarkEnd Dragon
Summary: I have lived for eons and freed them, every single being I have saved. But can anyone save me? After all who would want to save such a terrifying beast such as I. One had tried and paid for it. . . Can I truly be free? Maybe I do not want to be . . . anymore. This is a punishment. After all I am the Beast.
1. Trailer

**I do not own Highschool DxD, this is a non-profit trailer for my next story to tend the dust bunnies that have been storming my mind.**

 **I know that many of you who are fans of my other popular story called "The Progenitor." I have not had many ideas for this story because I have been living life and many dust bunnies such as this that live in my mind.**

 **I shall get on with the Trailer.**

 **What is 'Sin?'**

 _ **To sin . . .**_

A being of great omnipotence, one who could destroy worlds and create rifts to different dimensions, by flaring its power. This being walked.

 _ **To let the taint engulf your very essence, to slowly let the chains of Hell grasp at your very soul. To steal its very essence and make you drown yourself, to make its' descent from each layer of Hell.**_

The being continued to walk. On. And on. Forever walking and absorbing what it was created to do.

 _ **How can Taint do this?**_

To absorb taint.

 _ **Where did Taint come from?**_

To free them of their sins.

 _ **Something had to counterbalance Taint.**_

To damn itself, for all sentient life.

 _ **Something had to have created it . . .**_

Something had to damn its very life.

 _ **It was born of Sin. To counterbalance this presence from every sentient being that has met its end.**_

It had no meaning until it had met its other part. The one this that made it feel . . .

 _ **But . . . a container can only hold so much before it bears the scars of age.**_

But all good things . . . must come to an end. But to ask itself, is it a Sin to Be in Love.

 _ **Sometimes those scars will reopen and the containers content will spill out.**_

Apparently it is for a being made of Sin itself . . . or maybe it is just another unfortunate decision created by its creator . . . or maybe the creator just finds humor in torturing it further.

 _ **But what could reopen scars of such impenetrable stone?**_

To take what made this being sane, and to cause a glitch in the system. To cause what had been created to save.

 _ **To Awaken such A Beast.**_

Into something that destroys!

 _Burning fire reigned throughout the battlefield as the torrent of flames destroyed organic matter. The miasmic smoke that choked the victims of war. They too became a casualty of war. A war that they had started, and as such brought about destruction. Which in tow brought a savior to become destroyer. To make a creature into such a . . ._

 _ **A single eye opened up and stared at the moon. Reaching for it, to touch it once more. . .**_

 _ **To one day touch its moonlight again. A single question was asked that night as the being continued its torture that is living.**_

"Could you still love me? Even after what I have become . . .

"After I became the Beast?"


	2. My Light

_**I do not own Highschool DxD, nor do I own the rights to this character, but as we know not much of it.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the positive feedback about this story.**_

 _ **My Light**_

 _Walk . . ._

 _Walking . . ._

 _Eternal . . ._

 _I have been walking this road all my life. Eternally watching as mortals pass on to the void._

 _Forty years is a long time to live . . ._

 _To just blink, would cause one mortal to die._

 _Forty years in one blink. . ._

 _Eons . . ._

 _I have grown tired . . ._

 _Tired of waiting . . ._

 _So damn tired . . ._

 _Since the dawn of man, from when they climbed out of their crevices to kill and ravage the land. To destroy what the creator had made. Such insolence . . ._

 _I had other duties to attend to._

 _I had looked away for but a mere second and a being had the nerve to call himself "God."_

 _A being who could not fathom my power, dare call himself the "One True God". Could this so called "God" warp reality, cause existence itself to collapse on itself by thine own will!_

 _I had look away once more to only find the world shouting about this "Messiah," their savior. . ._

 _They would not know what a savior is if one would look upon them . . ._

 _They do not know how I am_ _ **Damning**_ _myself. The taint is slowly warping me! I can feel it every time a sentient being passes._

 _I often wonder . . ._

 _Am I just truly a_ _ **Tainted Beast?**_

"Please, s-stop this?" A feminine voice muttered.

A single life-changing voice that awoken me from my slumber. Irritated I may have been I gripped my knee to pull myself up. Only to look upon something that broke the creator's law.

Three grown men in weirdly made hides from creatures that I know not, wielding sharp pointed pieces of metal. Crudely made weapons that could not pierce a low-ranking monster. Something that mortals make to slaughter their kinsmen.

 _Even after all this time, mortals still slaughter their own kind. I wonder why I don't ki-_

"What do you say boys' why don't we sample our products. You know to make sure that they are high quality!"

Chuckles soon followed.

A young girl that seemed to be three years below adulthood, wrists wrapped by rope bounded to kneel. Her emerald eyes dulled as she heard this, her once sheening golden blonde hair now filled with the grime or more specifically. Dirt. Her brown clothes that were made to look of a holy nature were now torn.

The men reached for her clothes, their eyes filled with lust . . . but more specifically taint.

As I pushed past the brush to reach the road where the men continued their activity.

I scoffed and merely muttered "I truly wonder, why the creator created you miserable single-minded dogs."

One of the men looked up from what he was about to do and got his other buddies attention. As they all reached for their crude weapons.

"If you know what is good for you, pal. You shall walk away and never speak of what you have seen here today!" One spoke to me.

 _They seemed to think that they would walk away from this._

"If you know what good for you, you will listen to the boss." Another voiced. Now they were started to get on my nerves.

"I truly wonder, why I have not eradicated your species as of yet. Or maybe another species has not tried of yet. All you do is, Murder, Rape, Pillage, one after another. You are never satisfied, always looking for the next prize. But there is nothing I hate more than those who break the rules of my creator!" I growled out.

They did not take well to this and as such one charged at me with his daggers.

They thought that the metal could pierce my hide.

They only heard the shattering of metal and the collapsing of their friend as he fell to the ground as my hand was gripped towards me.

"For that all your lives are forfeit." As I reached my hand towards the other men and gripped at them.

Their face upon realizing that they were not dealing with something of the mortal realm. As their face drained of color and their bodies freeze.

I pulled my hands back. Their bodies collapsed.

 _They have been reaped!_

The dogs had been put down and as such their taint had been absorbed into me. As it was meant to by my creation.

Before I turned to walk away I slashed my arm as if it were a sword, only for the rope that bound the girl to fall and release her.

She looked at me, with a slight hint of fear. In the end mortals only fear what has power, and as such wer-

"Thank you, my name is Hikari" she spoke as she stared at me her eyes filled with appreciation and joy. She got up and started to walk towards me.

I had prepared myself for an attack only for something unexpected to happen, she didn't attack me, quite the opposite in fact.

She hugged me!

A mortal had hugged me, and I felt as if a stirring had begun in my gut. Could she have had magic potential?

She stared me in the eyes and with a quick peck on the cheek, responded with "Thank you."

I was in shock not because of the kiss, but because of the feeling that stirred inside me, this feeling that should never have spawned inside of a being like me.

I did not know what it was but it made me want to . . . have more of this?

She grabbed my hand and asked me if I was alright. She even told me that they had a doctor?

I was not sick . . .

Or was I?

These many thoughts circled in my mind as she continued to procced to take me to her village.

It was a peaceful village . . .

Or it should have been if not for omninous looking clouds that started to form, causing many of the villlagers to look towards the darkening sky only for the clouds to split open, and a barrage of translucent glowing spear hailed onto their village.

This is what I have happened upon when I was brought to the village. A peaceful town, where everyone was kind, where 'She' lived!

The thought that occurred shocked me to the core.

Why did I care?

She was not something that I cared for?

But why . . .

Why upon seeing these villagers being decimated and only fueling the taint that flowed within me did it bother me?

I had witnessed many massacres of people, dozens of genocides of races!

And yet . . .

Upon seeing this village being destroyed, everything that was once beautiful.

 **D** e **S** t **R** o **Y** e **D**

Why did it infuriate me?

Why was the taint suddenly so silent, instead of the constant barrage of letting them free, and for more destruction!

Why was it unhappy at this destruction . . .

Unless . . .

It is telling me . . .

It is telling me . . .

DO NOT LET HER DIE!

Upon seeing the glowing spear descend upon her.

Did something inside of me.

 _SNAP_

 _In that instant the world knew._

 _Something had awoken!_

This was the end!

This is how I die!

Struck down by god and his angels?

What have we done to deserve this?

We have always been faithful to him and . . .

Did we deserve this . . .

Or is this the Will of God.

To strike us down when we no longer have any use to him?

Any would be angry with this but . . .

I could never be mad at him!

I have never been mad at anyone.

 _The glowing spear descended upon Hikari, one who had not an ounce of taint inside of her. She waited, waited for the end. So she may see her killer face to face. So she may forgive her murderer._

 _That would not happen as a being intervened._

 _Forever changing the fate of the world._

"Dissent."

A voice had spoken and everything in the vicinity listened.

The spears halted.

The barrage had dispersed.

And she looked up and her savior, only to see it be the one who saved her before.

His back towards her as he spoke another word.

"Fly."

As he started to float, as he flew towards the spears and decreed.

"Disperse."

As he thrusted his hands towards the dark cloud.

The spears flew at his decree, toward the cloud clearing the view of the dark cloud to reveal the attackers.

Instead of golden wing that dispersed any light, with a holy presence that warded evil. They received wings of eternal darkness and a black void that absorbed any light. These were not angels, but instead the opposite.

Fallen angels.

There were dozens of them, many had started to fall having been impaled by the spears that the man had hurled back at them.

"So this is what Azrael has been doing. Sending his men to slaughter villages and killing its inhabitants. Despicable!" The man taunted at the Fallen ones.

Only for dozens of spears to fall from the heavens, retribution at its finest.

Or so they would think.

The man thrusted his hand out in front of him and clenched it, as he looked at the Fallen.

He uttered a single sentence that would forever haunt the supernatural world.

A single decree.

"Stop Existing."

One by one, the Fallen fell.

As if having been slain. All the while he stared at them, watching them, staring as their taint slowly flowed into him. Slowly warping him. It was of no matter. All that mattered was her safety.

"Who are you?" Many had uttered staring at the being that had saved them.

The man looked down at them, as if staring a god would look at an ant.

He never had thought of a name. He only had a symbol upon his hand, something that his creator had left.

Three sixes upon his left hand.

And that was it.

"My name is Trixhexa." The man spoke as he descended towards the village.

 _And I will never let any harm befall her. A single light in this dark world._

 _A single being who was free of taint._

 _My light in this dark world, which my creator had made._

 _My Hikari._

 _ **So what did you guys think, I have had a hell of a time writing this.**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review**_

 _ **But I shall leave a preview of the next chapter.**_

 _A single yell that shattered my world._

 _A single light, which should never have been extinguished._

 _A voice I knew._

 _A voice I loved._

 _Hikari_

" _Save your strength." I had uttered as I held her close, a hole on the opposite side where her heart should be._

 _She raised her hand and I grabbed it and proceed to squeeze it._

 _She look at me and whispered._

" _It's so cold."_

 _I fought back the tears. But they evaded me._

" _It's so dark."_

 _By this I started to sob._

" _Hexa, I am sorry but we must leave you."_

 _I proceeded to hug her as I cried._

" _Do not be sad, we will be fine. We shall always be here in your heart._

 _As she said this she touched my chest and her eyes started to close._

 _She uttered one last thing before she passes._

" _We Love You."_

 _As her hand went limp and her breathing hitched. Under the rain that followed, as if feeling his anguish._

 _Feeling his anger_

 _His Rage_

 _The taint that he was supposed to hold, to never let free._

 _He did not care._

 _He let go of it._

 _And so the world was covered in it._

 _As he warped and changed, becoming twisted and demented. Becoming something she would of never wished for._

 _At that moment the world knew of him._

 _The Beast had fully awakened._


	3. Heartbeat

**I do not own Highschool DxD or any of its characters.**

 **I thank the many viewers who have reviewed this story, as I did not think that this story would receive any attention.**

 **Heartbeat**

 _Why did I do that I did?_

 _I did not have to do what I did and yet . . ._

 _I did not feel remorse . . ._

 _My heart pounded, upon seeing her smile._

 _Upon seeing her rejoice, my very essence sung._

 _My very being felt . . . ?_

 _That is what is wrong with this, I was created for one purpose and anything or any being that came in the way of what was intended for me . . ._

 _ **Must be Eliminated!**_

 _But can I truly terminate this being, as I have done to so many others. This emotion that engulfs me . . ._

 _When I am with her, I am . . ._

 _Happy_

 _Creator._

 _What am I going to do . . ._

 _I am slowly losing my own mind over all these thoughts._

 _But is it wrong that I have these feelings, when a being such as I was creator for another purpose entirely?_

 _A being such as I cannot have these emotions . . ._

 _I was created without these meaningless feelings_

 _And yet . ._

 _ **Creator . . .**_

 _ **Is it a sin to fall in love . . .**_

 _ **With a being such as I, a being who is Sin itself?**_

 _ **I am the Beast –**_

 _ **Two years have passed since that day. A day that changed my fate forever. A day where I met a mortal who silenced the voices of taint. A mortal who was 'impossibly' free of taint. A girl who saved a being of taint . . .**_

 _ **A girl that I love!**_

 _ **My Hikari.**_

 _ **Much has changed since then. The village had been rebuilt and prospered thoroughly since my arrival. Many lives were lost to the Fallen Ones. They too have been freed of taint. With everything that has happened. From safeguarding the village, to living with Hikari. I cannot fathom what my life would have been like without her. She has shown me many things. Her forest friends that she had. The many forest dwelling animals that lived in the surround forest, had accompanied her since she was young. At least that is what she told me. Many creatures adored her very presence, even the forests mightiest creature bowed to her. Very often I called her the Lady of the Forest. She often blushed at that. One of the many things that I loved about her. So carefree and loving to all . . .**_

 _ **I must keep it that way!**_

 _ **Nothing must happen to her . . .**_

 _ **For her sake . . .**_

 _ **And as well as min-**_

I was interrupted from writing in my book that I had bought from the village. Hikari stood in the doorway. She smiled, something that I loved seeing her do.

"Dinner is ready" she spoke to me, her harmonious voice soothed my very being.

I had gotten up from my chair and table. I followed her to the kitchen, she loved to make food.

I barely touched my food, I could eat, but it was not required for my survival. Hikari had gotten used to me not eating much. It made me feeling guilty. I was wasting her food that she worked so very hard on-

I was broken from this thought when, Hikari had brought her hand upon mine.

"Hexa, what is the matter." She questioned her eyes glistened, filled with worry.

"I-I cannot" I could not finish that sentence.

Hikari got up from her seat, walking to wear I sat and hugged me. I proceeded to kiss her, feeling her radiant warmth that imbued my very being. She proceeded to ask me the same question.

"I do not want this to end." I did not stutter, but it was only a whisper.

Hikari proceed to then squeeze me tighter, as if feeling my distress.

"I do not want you to die!" I continued as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I know it is selfish of me, but I do not want to feeling to stop." The more I spoke the more Hikari started to cry. It only fueled my pain, and my anguish that I felt.

The thing that I said next nearly broke her heart, and along with mine.

"I do not want to be alone!" I had shouted this, and I did not care.

"Not again . . . Never again." Hikari hand caressed my cheek, as I stared into her watery eyes. I raised my hand to rub away her tears. Only for her to grasp it, and nuzzle my hand. This only brought me anguish and pain something I wished not to feel.

"Do not cry." I whispered as I hugged her.

"Do not cry for tainted being such a-"I was interrupted by her shout.

"Do not say such a thing." Tears once again falling down her cheeks.

"Do not call yourself tainted" she continued on

"You are Trihexa, the man I fell in love with. Not a tainted being. Could a tainted being feel these emotions?" Her shouting lowered to a whisper.

"You are not a tainted being" she continued, her eyes staring into mine, only filled with love.

"A being such as I will outlive a being such as you." I finally spoke.

"An immortal being such as I will always outlive a mortal such as you. I will always be young, while I have to painfully watch you wither away, until you are gone, and then I will be alone again." As I spoke this, a single black tear fell from my eye.

"But more important than that, I do not want you to become a memory." I looked into her eyes as she drew closer to me, she crawled into my lap, nuzzling her head into my chest, her tears cascading along my shirt. She mumbled a sentence that would forever stick with me.

"I will never become a memory" she than stared into my eyes as she drew herself closer. As our lips clashed together. My very being took flight. As we both fell to the floor.

As clothes were thrown.

Worries were dispersed.

All we needed was each other.

 _I never wanted this to end._

 _I never wanted this to change._

 _But things change. Everything._

 _Everything. Changed._

 **I am the Beast**

 **Two weeks have passed since that day. My love for Hikari had only grown stronger. I cannot help but feel something is different. Her presence had changed, but not in the way one would think.**

 **All I knew was that something monumental had occurred.**

 **I do not know whether to be scared, or overjoyed.**

I closed the book once more, stopping my train of thought, getting up from my chair to walk into the living room. Hikari was sleeping in a clothed chair. I would have walked by, if not for a single and life changing sound.

 _Ba-Bump_

It startled me. What had I heard?

 _Ba-Bump_

The sound seemed to originate from the room that I was currently occupying.

 _Ba-Bump_

I walked closer to Hikari. Only for the sound to get louder. Almost echoing through my very being.

 _Ba-Bump_

I sat down next to the chair that Hikari was resting in.

 _Ba-Bump_

My grasped Hikari hand and rested my head on her stomach.

 _Ba-Bump_

Hikari had awoken by my head on her stomach.

"Hexa, what is going on." She questioned, looking at me curiously.

"I can hear it." I finally spoke, not telling her much.

"What can you hear." She questioned.

"I can hear it." I repeated the same thing. This seemed to only further increase her confusion.

"Hexa, please what can you hear." She spoke, her tone filled with worry.

I looked up at her and spoke, a single phrase that changed both of our worlds.

 _A heartbeat_

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter as it was very hard for me to find a reasonable way to show how Trihexa worry was coming from. As he is still coming to terms with his feelings.**

 **Kindly review.**

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this preview.**_

 _The whole supernatural world shook. As the Earth cracked and the Sky was blown asunder. The very world soon became enshrouded by a single beings energy. One could taste the amount of rage that exhumed from the miasmic energy._

 _The very battlefield that occurred during this had become enshrouded by this Sludge-like Miasma. Choking every single being that stood in the storm. The only sound that could be heard from miles around was a Soul-shattering Roar. The roaring had not stopped since the miasma enshrouded the battlefield._

 _In the epicenter of the storm, floating above, a slain victim of war. A crackling ball of condensed energy pulsed, the energy that escaped from the ball melted through anything that I came into contact with. The energy that exhumed from this ball could be felt throughout the very battlefield._

 _ **Crack**_

 _The ball started to break away. As the energy shot out and engulf the very world. Across the world hundreds of being that could crush nations felt this energy._

 _The world had been shook._

 _The world had felt something awaken._

 _It was on this day, that not only would the bloodiest battle in the Great War, but it was also the day._

 _The Beast was fully awaken._


	4. Could you love a monster?

**I really appreciate the reviews and the favorites that I have received from my readers.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD.**

 _ **-I am the Beast -**_

 _~ Creator . . ._

 _Why have you forsaken this world?_

 _Every day that passed, every waking hours, every passing minute . . ._

 _A soul passes on ~_

 _These souls are either tainted by an innocents or tainted by the tainted._

 _Creator, why have you disappeared?_

 _Why have you forsaken us?_

 _If not for the 'Light' I would have slowly been drawn to insanity and consumed by the taint itself._

 _Irony at its finest._

 _Creator, what must I do . . ._

 _They are getting closer each day._

 _The Taint travels closer each and every day._

 _Soon, Creator I fear what might happen to this village._

 _I tremble at that thought._

 _The thought that I might have to unleash_ _ **My**_ _Taint._

 _The thought of the 'Light' diminishing upon their arrival._

 _The thought of losing everything._

 _Creator, I ask of you to forgive me._

 _I fear . . ._

 _That I might lose the very thing that keeps me '_ _ **Tame**_ _.'_

 _I fear that I may become something '_ _ **Unnatural**_ _.'_

 _I fear that I may become something '_ _ **Feral**_ _.'_

 _I fear I may become_ _ **nothing but a Mindless Beast**_ _._

 _Creator, please forgive this lowly creation._

 _For it may do something blasphemous._

 _Creator, do not mourn for a lowly creation such as I._

 _To protect everything that I love. I will do anything . . ._

 _ **Even if I embrace the Taint Itself to protect them.**_

 _Creator._

 _Forgive Me._

 _But, I have accept it._

 _ **I am The Beast -**_

 _ **Could you love a monster?**_

"I love you" I whispered to Hitomi. Her being nestled close to my chest as she slept soundly. Her breathing be the only thing that told me she was alive. She was a very quiet sleeper.

She started to twitch as she slowly opened her eyes. Her small hands rubbing her emerald eyes as she yawned.

 _Creator I love her._

"Good morning, Hexa." She spoke to me. Her loving eyes staring at me, as if stared into hers. My hand slowly went down her robed chest. My hand being robbed of feeling her flawless and soft skin. Slowly my hand reached it. Her stomach that now was slightly bulging. It was carry our child. I could feel the child. I could hear their wondrous heartbeat. I never wanted this life to end.

She giggled, her melodious voice, something that kept me going in these dark days. Her hands trying to grab mine, telling me to stop. But I did not want to. As my hands trailed her stomach. Something in me exploded.

I grabbed and turned and my hand grasped her hands, as I planted my knees between her legs. She was startled at first, until I kissed her. When our mouths touched, sparks flew in both our minds. I love this mortal. I love her so much.

I felt her tongue touch mine. As they danced together and embraced each other. I loved this feeling. Only for it to be stopped for her to breathe. Saliva trailed from our mouths, connecting us together. She huffed and gasped for air. As her eyes gleamed at me. Only for her to grab my cheeks and connect with my mouth again.

Only for it to stop as I felt my right arm start to burn. Something was happening. Something was changing. I collapsed and fell off the bed. Hitomi shouting 'if I was alright and need to see a doctor.' I grasped my arm the pain that I felt.

I felt my entire right arm rip itself apart. First the bones broke themselves apart, only for them to heal and reinforce themselves stronger than before. The muscles straining until they tore. Only for them to stitch themselves back together. My skin felt as if it were warping. Twisting and changing. As a growth started to grow on my palm and bone-like growth started to sprout out of my elbow, growing to two inches. As my skin started to turn a shade of sickly green. The veins started to pulse and twitches only for them to become visible through my skin. As my finger nails started to sharpen, becoming claw-like. My entire right arm had changed.

Hitomi was scared, her eyes, I could see fear in them. That hurt more than the pain I went through. I knew what I must do at that point. I sprinted out the house, not even caring that I heard her calling out to me.

I ran past the villagers. Their gasps of surprise and shock, even some spouting out 'Demon.'

 _Maybe they are right._

Nothing mattered at that point. If Hitomi hated me . . .

That thought terrified me.

I felt as if a darkness engulfed my very being. I could barely breathe, but I continued to run. Until I ran into the forest. Once I made it past there. I collapsed and screamed, smashing my fists into the ground as I vented my anger. My rage. My anguish upon seeing that fear in my beloved eyes.

I continued to scream, as the wind picked up. A small gust of wind engulf me. I continued to scream, not noticing an almost ink-like aura secrete from my being. As it fused with the wind, becoming a blackish torrent-like tornado.

I continued to scream.

 _I hated myself. I hated my existence. I hate my purpose._

 _Why was I created? Why did my entire reason for existing have to be torn from me!_

The tornado had increase in size engulfing the clearing I was in. Turning into a miniature storm. As reddish lightning crackled around at random. My very essence churned.

 _Why would she love a monster such as me?_

 _How could she love such a Beast?_

 _A Freak._

 _A Demon._

A pillar of black aura with a tint of red erupted from the eye of the storm. The only thing visible within the storm were two pulsing red eyes. The only things heard in the storm, were the shrieks of a heart broken being and the roaring of the storm.

 **Mindscape -**

 _How could she love me?_

 _She must despise me and the child within her._

 _I want my existence to end._

 _Creator, please end my existence._

 _ **I was slowly losing this fight. It felt like I was being swallowed by the taint in my very being. They were latching on to me. Grasping me. Pulling me under. I thrashed and tried to get them off. As I sank lower and lower.**_

 _Please . . ._

 _ **My head was the only unsubmerged thing.**_

 _I can't go on without her._

 _She was my life._

 _She was my other part._

 _She completed me._

 _She made me whole._

 _If I lost her._

 _I-I . . ._

 _ **I let go.**_

 _I-I want to die._

 _Please, let me di-_

 **. . . a**

 _I could hear something._

 **. .x .**

 _Someone was calling out to me._

 **H . x .**

 _I know that voice._

 **He . .**

 _I love that voice._

 **HEXA!**

 _ **I am the beast –**_

I looked to my right only to see a light slowly push past the storm. Stumbling and tripping but no the less, making their way towards me. Shouting my name. Feminine, I voice I knew.

 _ **Hitomi**_

"HEXA, PLEASE LETS GO HOME." she shouted, only ten feet from me.

"PLEASE I AM SORRY." She continued, seven feet from me, stumbling towards me.

"PLEASE STOP THIS." She was having a hard time continuing. She was now four feet from me

"I LOVE YOU." She pushed forward. She was in arms reach of me. She reach for me my robes her ethereal light pierced my pillar of aura.

"I MISS YOU!" She had grasped my robes.

"SHE MISSES YOU." She touched her stomach, as I turned my head towards her.

"PLEASE LET'S GO HOME." I saw her tears. As she tried to hug me, something within me broke.

The storm slowly subsided. The pillar dimmed. My eyes stopped glowing. The only thing continuing were my tears. I sobbed, as hugged me, she too started to cry.

"I love you." She whispered. As she nestled into my chest. Her tears streamed onto my robes.

"Never leave me again." She continued, as she squeezed my waist.

"I will never leave you." I spoke to her.

"I would sooner die, than be without you." I whispered, kissing her lips.

"But could you love a monster, such as I." I whispered.

She nestled close to me and spoke this one thing that made me realize something.

"You are not a monster, you are but a savior, you are a savior that I love and nothing could change that." She whispered this to me. As her lips touched mine. As our bodies entangled with each other's. I knew something was formed that day.

 _ **Whispering our words of love, our love only increasing for each other. On this starry night, I knew that she was my soul-mate. I could not live without her. She is my everything.**_

 _ **I am the Beast –**_

 _ **Drop a review if you like this chapter. I worked hard on it. My hands hurt.**_

 _Preview_

 _ **Creator, I plead of you.**_

 _ **To forgive me.**_

 _ **For I am going to release them.**_

 _ **I am going to unseal them.**_

 _ **I must embrace the taint. For sometimes.**_

" _ **We must embrace what we have become to save the ones we love."**_

' _ **Hitomi . . .'**_

 _ **Forgive me.**_

 _ **I am become The Beast.**_


End file.
